A technique to print on a sheet an image based on an image file recorded by a digital camera is provided. For example, Japanese patent No. 3,125,924 discloses a printer in which, when a memory card (external memory) in which an image file is stored is inserted in a card slot, a print start key flashes and a user depresses the print start key, all of the image data stored in the memory card are printed one by one.
However, the printer requires a key operation to perform printing, and the operation becomes troublesome when plural image data that are stored in plural memory cards are to be printed.
Also, when plural image data are stored in a single memory card, it may be desired that not all of the image data but just a group of the image data be printed. For example, when a memory card is inserted, a user performs a key operation on a panel to select image data to be printed and just the selected image data are printed. However, the operation may be troublesome since the user is required to perform the operation of selecting the image data to be printed from among the plural image data.